We will plan and host a multidisciplinary workshop to systematically develop a master platform protocol for the study of future interventions in pediatric acute respiratory distress syndrome (PARDS). Despite being a leading cause of pediatric critical illness, safe and effective therapies for PARDS remains elusive. This is primarily due to the challenges of translating the large collective body of knowledge on the disease and potential interventions into the rigorous clinical trials needed to demonstrate their efficacy and safety. Our proposed workshop is specifically designed to facilitate this crucial step, by systematically developing a master platform protocol as an innovative and efficient strategy to rigorously study future PARDS interventions. To achieve this objective and deliverable, we leverage the unique capabilities and expertise of the Duke Clinical Research Institute (DCRI), the world?s largest academic research organization, and assembled both a panel of clinical trial experts, and national, diverse panel of PARDS experts. Our workshop will provide logistical and communication support to facilitate a quality-by-design driven collaboration between the PARDS expert panel and a panel of clinical trial experts outside of the pediatric critical care field. This collaboration provides a unique opportunity to infuse the field with new ideas and approaches successful in other research areas. The PARDS expert panel is comprised of a diverse group of nationally and internationally acclaimed physician scientists, while the complementary clinical trial expert panel includes faculty and staff leaders from the DCRI with a vast collective knowledge and experience conducting innovative clinical trials in multiple adult and pediatric specialties. This collaboration will be overseen by a workshop planning committee co-led by Drs. Hornik and Zimmerman. Both are practicing pediatric intensivists with complementary expertise in clinical research and a strong track record of collaboration, and designing and leading innovative pediatric clinical trials. To enhance workshop planning and logistical efficiency, we will host the workshop as a pre-conference to the 17th Optimizing Mechanical Ventilation Conference, an international conference on PARDS and acute lung injury organized annually by the Duke Division of Critical Care Medicine in Durham, NC. Careful planning, expert participation, and state of the art operational and communication support will ensure success of our workshop, and deliver to the pediatric critical care community an actionable master platform protocol for the efficient and rigorous study of PARDS interventions. This concrete deliverable ensures the public health impact of our workshop, and serves as a roadmap to guide the development of future research efforts in other pediatric critical illnesses.